


Books and Pens (We are Gonna be Friends)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), savedby, silverandblue, Vidriana



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, Don Cherry cameo, Epistolary, M/M, Multimedia, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tumblr Discourse™, Twitter Hot Takes, alternate universe - author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana
Summary: I don’t like to encourage invading players’ private lives like this, but rumor has it that if you want to get a glimpse of Willie Nylander, recently he’s been turning up to book signing events for children’s author Zachary Hyman, and has been known to sign stuff for fans there. Creeper pics of the two of them talking at events have surfaced, I guess they’re friends? Maybe a hockey connection?A famous hockey player keeps visiting book signings by the same children's book author. The world reacts.





	1. Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).



> A collaborative fanwork created in the spirit of pod_together. Please consider reading the text AND listening to the podfic, if possible, for the full experience.
> 
> We hope you enjoy listening to/reading this story as much as we enjoyed making it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This podfic includes music at the start and end, and features multimedia elements and music in the body of the fic. A music-free/voice only version is also available.
> 
> [please scroll right to find download links if viewing on a mobile device]

Cover design by silverandblue.  
Podfic editing by frecklebombfic and silverandblue 

| 

### Podfic with music & freetalk

Duration: 00:28:45 (inc. 12 mins commentary & freetalk)

###### Downloads

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ij3p7arh0z2pub5/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Books%20and%20Pens_music.mp3?dl=0) (14.3 MB) 
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pg2r2e50cef7drb/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Books_and_Pens.m4b) (40.5 MB) 

  


### Podfic with no music, no freetalk

Duration: 00:15:03

###### Downloads

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/67xbb33oks9m818/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Books%20and%20Pens%20_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) (7.32 MB) 
  * [Dropbox: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ujnl0cc7e2ngisi/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Books_and_Pens_-_no_music.m4b) (21.2 MB) 

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music used in this podfic is We're Going to Be Friends performed by the White Stripes, also performed by silverandblue & frecklebombfic. 
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Extra applause goes to savedby and Vidriana, as this is their first ever published podfic!
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, we can't put into words how much they mean to us ♥️


	2. Text

The girl two people ahead of him in line glances over for the third time and Willy pulls his hat lower, hiding behind the collar of his coat. The chances of running into a hockey fan in an old bookstore at 10am on a Sunday shouldn’t be that high. Then again, this is Toronto.

The line moves slowly, people inching forward in uneven intervals. Willy can’t see the table at the end, even though he’s taller than mostly everyone else waiting here.

When Willy finally gets to the front of the line, he’s sweating, his hands feeling clammy.

“Hi,” he says awkwardly, handing the man in front of him the book he’s been holding for the past half hour. “Could you sign this for my little sister? It’s her birthday next week.”

Zach Hyman looks up at him, eyes wide going wide.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” He opens the book, pen poised in his hand. “What’s her name? Do you want me to write a personalized message? Birthday wishes or something?” The smile on his face is open and honest and Willy might be staring a bit. His face feels hot.

“Oh no, that’s okay!” he waves off hastily. After a beat he adds,“Her name’s Daniella.”

Zach gives him another smile before leaning over the book and writing a dedication that’s definitely longer than just a simple autograph, which explains the slow moving line. Willy stares at his hands as the move across the page, until Zach closes the book, handing it back.

“Thanks,” Willy says quickly, trying to hide his distraction.

“Thanks for coming by, and good luck at your game tonight!” Zach says brightly and Willy does a double take.

“Oh sh— Uhm, you recognize me?”

Zach nods, looking a bit sheepish. “Of course, yeah, I’ve been a Leafs fan all my life.”

Willy pauses. “Oh. Do you maybe wanna come to the game? I could get you tickets.”

Zach blinks. “Wait, seriously?”

Willy smiles in response. “Yeah, of course! I’m definitely gonna have the coolest birthday present this year, thanks to you, so it’s the least I can do.”

“Oh yeah, that would be amazing.”  
Someone behind Willy clears their throat and he turns to see a woman with a judgemental expression standing at the front of the line, holding a small boy’s hand. Willy feels himself go red again.

“Sorry,” he apologizes quickly, before turning back to Zach. “I’ll leave some tickets at will call for you. Just, you know, in case you want to.”

He turns and flees for the door before Zach can even thank him properly.

####

 **@leafiebudds**  
Omg you’ll never guess who i just saw at zachary hyman’s book signing?? [image attached]

 **@PageTwoPaige**  
cute convo overheard at hyman’s signing today: “wait, how many sisters do you even have?”

 **@Torontodude696**  
lmao, just ran into Willy in a bookshop. No idea what he was doing but I got him to sign my jersey  
- > Reply from **@moose_joose**  
hockey players read?  
- > Reply from **@Drewfromthe6ix**  
wait, where?!

####

 **Re: Players IRL**  
I don’t like to encourage invading players’ private lives like this, but rumor has it that if you want to get a glimpse of Willie Nylander, recently he’s been turning up to book signing events for children’s author Zachary Hyman, and has been known to sign stuff for fans there. Creeper pics of the two of them talking at events have surfaced [embedded link], I guess they’re friends? Maybe a hockey connection?

NA  
tbh it’s more like willy is more of a fan of his. it’s only ever at book events and zach is always signing stuff for him. he’s got younger sisters, right? i think it’s pretty cute  


####

The smile that lights up Zach’s face when he sees Willy makes his heart skip a beat. “Hey, I missed you at my last signing,” he greets.

Willy nervously runs a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry. We had a road trip,” he defends.

Zach laughs. “Yeah, I know, I was just teasing you. So, which sister am I dedicating this one to?”  
He pulls the book out of Willy’s hand, their fingers brushing together for a second.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could sign this one for me?” Zach pauses for a second in surprise, before giving Willy a quick smile and leaning over the book, hiding it from Willy’s view while he writes.  
He scribbles away for a while, until he finally closes the book and hands it back to him. “Here you go. Don’t open it until you’re home though.”

“Oh, why?” Willy asks, trying to take a peek, but Zach holds it closed.

“Maybe it’s a secret,” he replies, his eyes sparkling, and Willy can’t stop a smile from spreading across his face.

“Alright, I won’t open it then.” Zach lets go of the book and Willy carefully tucks it into his bag. He fidgets with his hair once more. “So, hey, are you coming to the game tomorrow? I can get you tickets again.”

“Yeah, I’d love to! Hey, thanks again for last time, it was really great.”

“Oh, yeah, no problem, I—”

Someone behind Willy clears their throat. It’s an older man this time, standing next to a wide-eyed little girl who is clutching a book to her chest.

“Sorry, I’m holding up the line again. I better go,” Willy says apologetically. The little girl makes a noise and it’s only then that Willy notices that she’s wearing a Maple Leafs hat. “Would you like me to sign that?” he asks her gently, crouching down in front of her when she nods, grabbing the sharpie that Zach automatically holds out to him. When he gets back to his feet, hat successfully signed, Zach has a strange expression on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Willy asks and Zach nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah, definitely!” Willy would like to stay, actually talk to Zach some more, but this isn’t really the place for it, so he just says his goodbyes before leaving the store.

He gets stopped and asked for autographs seven more times on his way to the door, always by people wearing some form of Leafs merch, but he’s so lost in his thoughts that it doesn’t even occur to him how strange that is until he’s home.

####

 **@leafscoffeejunkie**  
Saw Willy today, ordered his usual PSL, had a Zachary Hyman book under his arm #adorbs

 **@FallenLeavves**  
Willy Nylander was signing stuff in a bookstore today??? Apparently that’s a thing that happens

 **@Julijalikesbooks**  
Met my fav children’s author at the Leafs game!!! He was nice enough to take a picture with me during warmups! #GoLeafsGo #TMLtalk

 **@thorntoronto**  
Spotted a rare William Nylander in the wild this morning at a book event @LittleRedHouseTOR!  
- > Reply from **@29ultimatesniper**  
not that rare guys, he’s been to like six in the last month  
\-- > Reply from **@thorntoronto**  
seriously dude? You’re ruining my Pokemon reference

####

 _Posted by tumblr user_ **messybookclub**  
i can’t believe i have to say this but it’s so gross that a kid’s author is making public appearances with an nhl player like how irresponsible?? you all know how i feel about hockey fighting but promoting that kind of violence so directly to kids that young? isn’t his target audience like 5-10? that’s so uncomfortable and anyone who thinks it’s ok for a player to keep showing up to these events needs to delete their blog and erase themselves from the internet  
Tagged: #ugh toxic sports culture #get out of the ya fandom #die in a fire

-> _Reblogged by_ **pvcksindeep**  
uhhh Zachary Hyman’s second book was ABOUT hockey but go off i guess. if you’re determined to hate anyone marketing hockey to kids then you’ll have your hands full hating every hockey league in north america, and tim horton’s. why not just enjoy the fact that 1. willy is broadening the market (i can’t think of a better ambassador for the sport, can you?) and 2. That there’s such an adorable friendship going on here? the literary and hockey worlds usually only collide when players are older/retired and writing bios, so how awesome is it that a younger player is making lit connections???  
Tagged: #i ship it #catch me in the YA authors fandom

\--> _Reblogged by_ **mich-bish**  
Actually, Zach played college hockey so I’m pretty sure he’s a fan, and also has a pretty comprehensive understanding of the risks and benefits of growing up as a hockey player  
Tagged: #umich alum here

\---> _Reblogged by_ **skjeidybradyyy**  
no offense OP but what the fuck is wrong with you

\----> _Reblogged by_ **messybookclub**  
full offense but get off my post  
Tagged: #the new post button is right there #ew sportsball

####

~** November Book Haul + Signing **~ uploaded at 11:17am by **book_darling**

“...and then the Hyman signing! There was the BIGGEST CROWD! Of, sports fans? People were wearing jerseys and making a lot of noise. It took AGES to get to the front, but Zachary was super sweet, and didn’t make a big deal out of signing my book even though I’m, like, an adult. He’s great you guys. Oh, and I also got my book signed by this sports dude? He was really pretty. He’s probably, like, legit famous, but I didn’t catch his name and I can’t read his signature…. *squints at book, then holds it up to the camera* Here, you guys see if you can figure it out and leave me a comment if you know who it is. Oh, and I wanna hear what you guys thought about Zachary’s new book. So leave me a comment about that too. Right, I think that’s it for now, if you enjoyed this video give me a thumbs up and make sure you subscribe! Bye, my darlings!”

####

 **@MapleLeafs**  
We’re here at Toronto Elementary for @childrenreadinginitiative with children’s book author and friend of the Leafs, Zachary Hyman. [image attached]  
- > Reply from **@willienyfan**  
confirmed!!! #tinhat

####

[Coach’s Corner intro music]

 **Ron McLean:** ...speaking of strange friends, apparently, William Nylander has been seen with author Zachary Hyman recently.

 **Don Cherry:** You know what I think of that, Ron? I think that William Nylander should focus more on finishing his hits and regaining his scoring touch instead of frolicking around with writers of children’s books. Why, in my day-

 **Ron:** That’s an interesting thought, Don, maybe we can revisit that another time. Thanks for tuning in to Coach’s Corner on Hockey Night in Canada.

####

 **@Drewfromthe6ix**  
Classic Don hot take

 **@29ultimatesniper**  
Ugh, can Don Cherry not?  
- > Reply from **@leafscoffeejunkie**  
this tea is fucking cold gramps

####

Willy just barely makes it to the restaurant on time. Zach is already there when he rushes through the door. “Sorry, sorry! Practice ran late,” he explains as he sinks into the unoccupied chair.

Zach just smiles at him, raising an eyebrow “At least you didn’t cancel this time,” he teases and Willy squawks indignantly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault we got surprise bagskated last time! I would have loved to be here instead.”

Zach grins at him. “Well, I’m glad you prefer me to a bagskate.”

“I prefer you to lots of things,” Willy mutters and then flushes, embarrassed. The happy surprise on Zach’s face makes his chest feel pleasantly warm though, so he doesn’t try to take it back.

####

**Epilogue**

Book Dedication: 

_To my parents, for making my dreams possible._

_To my brothers, for inspiring me to tell stories._

_To W, for your love and support. Thank you for helping me keep my stick on the ice and a pen in my hand._

_– Z_

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this, Lotts, you deserve all the good things! 
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> We can't overstate how much we appreciate all kudos and comments you leave for us! Please feel free to share which was your favourite multimedia segment in the comments :D
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> #colognecreativecollective


End file.
